The aim of this supplementary project is to develop likelihood methods for the inference and estimation of population structure. The specific objectives are: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1. Population Structure. To develop sampling models for related populations that parametrize coancestry both within and among subpopulations, relative to a reference population; to develop methods for likelihood inference and estimation for such models; and to study the power of population data to provide information on relationships among populations. [unreadable] [unreadable] 2. Relatedness. To develop approximate models for the gene identity by descent (ibd) process across the genome, among members of a population at given degrees of relationship; to use these models in the development of likelihood methods for the detection and estimation of relationships among individuals, using marker genome scan data; to investigate the power of family data to improve estimates of haplotype ibd at the population-level; and to investigate the impact of undetected close relationships among members of a population sample on estimates of population coancestry and linkage disequilibrium structure. [unreadable] [unreadable] 3. Haplotype Association. To develop models and methods of analysis for the extent of haplotype shared identical-by-descent (ibd) in an ascertained sample of haplotypes from a population; to combine information on the pedigree relationships among individuals in the assessment of haplotype ibd and to investigate the descent and survival of chromosome segments in the pedigrees of small isolated populations. [unreadable] [unreadable]